Aircraft used in civil aviation comprise a water/waste system in which a drinking water system, a waste water system, and a toilet system are provided. Furthermore, a so-called gray-water system can be provided in which service water from all the basins and sinks, namely hand basins in on-board lavatories and sinks in galleys, is collected in a central location. Overall, the gray water comprises fresh water with additions such as soap and/or residues of coffee, tea, juices or other drinks. The gray water can be discharged from the gray-water system to the outside of the aircraft by way of a drain mast (discharge connecting piece for aircraft waste water).
In a conventional water/waste system of an aircraft the supply of all water consumers, for example basins, lavatories, galleys, water dispensers, takes place from a central fresh-water system, namely in a pressurized manner or by way of pump systems. Used water is removed to the gray-water system or to the toilet system or to the waste/water system. The equipment for the supply and discharge of water is in each case predominantly integrated in modular units, so-called monuments, such as toilet monuments or galley monuments. Monuments are modular units that are of such a bulky manner that after construction of the aircraft they no longer fit through the door openings of the fuselage of the aircraft.
From U.S. Pat. No. 5,769,124 a fresh-water supply system for aircraft is known that comprises a ventable water tank, water supply lines for consumers such as sinks for galleys and hand basins, fill lines and discharge lines, and a multi-function valve that replaces several conventional valves, thus simplifying the system.
From U.S. Pat. No. 5,303,739 a fresh-water supply system for aircraft is known that comprises a main water-supply line that by way of a controllable valve is connected to an additional tank provided near a water removal position. First, the additional tank is filled with water by way of the main water-supply line, and then the tank is separated from the main water-supply line by means of the valve which at the same time vents the main water-supply line. As long as there is sufficient water in the additional tank there is thus no water present in the main water-supply line, which water may freeze during excessively low temperatures.
From DE 10 2005 022 855 a gray-water disposal device for aircraft is known which comprises a special drain mast connection that makes it possible to quickly and easily replace a damaged drain mast.
For providing passengers with food and beverages, trolleys are used in civil aviation, namely containers with standardized dimensions for receiving food and/or beverages. Essentially ATLAS has prevailed as the standard, but to a lesser extent trolleys according to the KSSU standard are also used. Prior to a flight, trolleys loaded with food and/or beverages are rolled into suitable receiving devices in the galley and are fixed in those locations; subsequently, during the flight, they are removed from those locations as required and are rolled to the passengers.
In standard water systems of aircraft, which standard water systems are designed as described above, in flight operation during a period of time that the aircraft spends on the ground, central maintenance needs to take place. The consumed water with all its additions is discharged and fresh water is topped up. The required cleaning of the galleys and lavatories, which in each case are installed in a corresponding monument, is time consuming.
At prescribed intervals standard disinfection of the entire water system is required, which disinfection needs to take place during the maintenance cycles of the aircraft, and which requires considerable expenditure of time. Even if for example as a result of an infection with germs only a single monument would have to be disinfected, the entire aircraft water system needs to be disinfected.
If in existing monuments such as toilet monuments and galley monuments adaptation to customer requirements is to take place, the monument in question needs to be completely de-installed, which is associated with considerable expenditure of time and money.
In the case of a defect of the water supply within a toilet or galley of the aircraft, the repair needs to be carried out during ground times of the aircraft.
In view of the foregoing, at least one object is to facilitate handling and operation, in particular maintenance, of galley monuments and toilet monuments of aircraft (airplanes). In addition, other objects, desirable features and characteristics will become apparent from the subsequent summary and detailed description, and the appended claims, taken in conjunction with the accompanying drawings and this background.